


His Achilles Heal

by boohoo_cracker



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DSMP, Death, Dream Smp, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sad, achilles heal, made me cry while writing it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: They say that nothing could stop the noise of a battle. Nothing could overwhelm the shouts and cries of fallen comrades, of arrows, swords and shields. But Technoblade knew better. The voices, calling for blood and death could drown out any sound, make battles sound like white noise machines.There was only one way to make them stop.To give them what they wanted.---But what happens if his oldest friend is hurt, facing death. What happens then?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), SBI - Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when I wrote this aha
> 
> Yes I know, three one (ish) shots in three days. I'm on a roll yeet  
> Anyway I'm sorry, but this might be kinda crappy bcse I can't write sad stuff soooo
> 
> its not very long but \o/
> 
> But I really hope you enjoy it and yeah. This is gonna be either a two or three parter, so stay tuned! <3

They say that nothing could stop the noise of a battle. Nothing could overwhelm the shouts and cries of fallen comrades, of arrows, swords and shields. But Technoblade knew better. The voices, calling for blood and death could drown out any sound, make battles sound like white noise machines. 

There was only one way to make them stop. 

To give them what they wanted. 

Techno quickly finished off a pair of soldiers, and cut through the tide of people, rounding a corner, looking for a worthy opponent. Instead he saw- 

"Hi old friend." Phil said, mouth splitting wide open - it was as though he hadn't seen Techno in years.  
"Phil- You- you've got a sword in your stomach." He says stupidly. It was as though time had stood still, his heart had stopped. This can't be it. This wasn't the end. It couldn't be.  
Right?  
Phil laughs, and a bubble of blood next to his mouth pops.  
"That I have, that I have."  
It was as though those six word sped Techno into action, as he ran toward Phil and starts to sort through his supplies.

Where did he put his golden apples?

Phil puts a hand on his arm.  
"Techno, have you ever heard of the story of Achilles?"  
Techno smirks.  
"Yes, Phil. Yes I have."  
"Can I-" He coughs, "-Tell it to you again?"

Techno pauses as he looks through his pack, his heart softening. It reminded him of his childhood, Phil patiently reading page after page of Greek Literature - stopping and answering his questions, and in some cases even getting out a pad and drawing shaky pictures of heroes, monsters, gods. 

"Of course you can."  
Phil smiles. "Thetis, a beautiful sea nymph falls in love with a mortal - a king called Peleus. Together, they had a son called Achilles, and he was everything a great son could be - handsome, strong, and brave." Phil pauses for a second, looking up at Techno. "He was one of the greatest warriors of all time - but he had a weakness (as all great warriors do). As a baby, his mother had dipped him in the River Styx by the ankle - making him invulnerable to everything, except for the ankle by which his mother dipped him. Achilles did many great things in his lifetime and led a strong army into many battles. However, as what happens to all great heroes, there was one battle he didn't get out of. An arrow, guided by the sun god Apollo found its way into Achilles' heal. He died because of his weakness."

Phil pauses to cough again. Techno wordlessly gives him a potion of healing and a god-apple: his last one. Phil accepts them gratefully. 

"Techno," He rasps, "Everyone has an Achilles heal." 

Techno nods wordlessly, now tearing off a piece of his own cloak to help stem the blood flow around the sword. 

"Even you. An Achilles heal might seem like a weakness, but you can make it your strength."  
"Phil I-"  
"Talk to Tommy for me, please."  
"You can talk to him yourself. You're gonna be fine, Phil." Techno says, gritting his teeth.  
"You need to tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be.. the father he wanted. You're his brother, Techno. You need to be there for family."  
Techno sets his jaw.  
"He's not my family anymore. I disowned myself."  
Phil shrugs, and winces. "Then reown yourself. You can't just push away your Achilles heal, pretend it doesn't exist."  
Techno laughed humourlessly.  
"I don't think that's how it works, Phil."  
"We don't know that. No one has ever really tried it before."  
"Okay well.. My point still stands. You tell him yourself. You're gonna be fine."

Phil's eyes soften.  
"Techno.. We both know that that's not true."  
Techno wiped his tears threatening to overflow angrily.  
"That's just you. I haven't given up yet."  
Phil lets in a shaky breath, finds Techno hand and squeezes it.  
"You need to look after Ranboo. He's just a kid, so new and so afraid." he mutters sleepily, eyes fluttering.  
"I will, I will. Eyes open. Stay awake." Techno says impatiently, snapping his fingers under Phil's nose.  
"Mhmm... Also, Ghostbur. I wanted to tell him about Friend, and how sorry I am. Tell him... Tell him I love him."  
Techno nods, no longer wiping his eyes and letting his tears fall, hands pushed against the wound, uselessly trying to stop the blood coming out - for once the voices didn't want it.  
"And what do I get? For being your friend.. and son?"  
Phil laughs. "You get my hat."  
Techno nods gravely. "I'll treasure it forever."  
"You also get.." He shuddered again. "My infinite wisdom."  
He whispers, "Thanks."

There's a pause. It would be silence if it weren't for the groans of the wounded and the soft, shallow breathing of Phil. 

"Techno.." Techno looks at Phil's face. "I'm scared. Not of death.. or anything, but- Wil's up there. Real Wil. He'll remember. What if.. What if he doesn't forgive me?"

Techno pauses, and for once, a soft expression crosses his face.  
"He wanted it, Phil. He'll want you to forgive him, it was one of the hardest things you've ever had to do."  
Phil sighs and closes his eyes.  
"Thanks."

Techno's hands finds Phil's chest, where he feels his breathing get shallower and shallower, and it slowly stops.  
His pulse gets weaker and weaker, slowing down. Finally resting. Finally stopping. Techno drags Phil onto his lap, rubbing away the blood dripping down the side of his mouth, and pressing a small kiss onto the others still warm forehead.  
"Goodbye Dadza. I love you."

They say that battle drowns out any sound, the shouts and cries of fallen comrades, of arrows and swords and shields. But no battle could drown out this sob. No war could drown out this cry. And nothing, not anything, could drown out this scream.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Phil’s death - and finally coming together as a family. 
> 
> Yes, I still can’t write summaries.

"Techno? Phil?" A small cry jolts Techno back to reality.   
Ranboo.   
Techno clears his throat.   
"I'm here, Ranboo!"  
Ranboo wanders round the corner, face breaking into a small smile when he sees him.   
"Techno! Hi. And where is- "   
The smile quickly drops from his face as he sees the miserable look on his face and the blood soaked clothes.   
"Techno," he breathes, "What happened?"   
Techno just shakes his head wordlessly.

Not that he had anything left to say, anyway.

"Someone told me that they heard screaming, and I thought that you were dead, or worse-" He breaks off for the second time as he finally clocks what's on Techno's lap. "Tech- Techno, what happened to Phil? Why is he on your lap? Why- Techno, why is there a sword?"

Techno lets out a dry sob. There's a glimmer of purple particles around Ranboo as he looks more and more distressed, and all at once he's right next to Techno, reaching out a wavering hand to touch Phil's hat. At the last moment, he pulls back, glancing at Techno as though afraid Techno would be angry at him for touching Phil. 

But he doesn't really care about anything anymore. 

For once, the voices are silent. 

He never really noticed how much he valued their presence.

"Help me take it out." Techno speaks for the first time in what seems like years. 

Why would he want to speak in a world without Phil?

Ranboo leans back, unsure. "Techno, are you sure-?" He nods, and starts to tug at the sword. Ranboo's hand closes around his own, bringing him enough strength to tug it out. He stabs it into the ground next to him, where it bends slightly, ruined. Good. 

Techno wraps Phil up in the last of his cloak (he doesn't want him to get cold, after all) and carefully picks him up, supporting his head and legs.   
He glances at Ranboo. 

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘙𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘰𝘰. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘥, 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥.

Finally he tilts his head, motioning at him to follow Techno.   
"Let's go, kid."   
"Where.. Home?"   
Techno shakes his head. "Not just yet, kid. We have some things to do first."  
"Wait Techno! You dropped his..." Techno, with some difficulty, turns around and sees Ranboo holding Phil's hat. He hesitates. 

"𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵? 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.. 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘯?"   
𝘗𝘩𝘪𝘭 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘵."

"Can you... put it on my head?"  
Ranboo nods and carefully removes his crown, replacing it with Phil's hat.   
"What should I do with the crown?" He says, gesturing with it.   
"You can just put it on- him." He says, a lump in his throat. He couldn't say his name. Not yet. Ranboo complies, and together they walk away from the battleground. 

\--

Tommy glances out the window.   
Holy shit.   
Why was- why was Phil and Ranboo here?

They were pretty far away, but there was no mistaking Phil's hat and Ranboo's.. Everything.   
"Ghostbur! Tubbo!"  
Tubbo skids into the room. "Yeah?"  
"Phil and Ranboo's here!"   
Tubbo runs to the window, too and stares out, looking for the two figures. "Why are they here, I wonder? And where's Techno?" Tubbo squints closer, and adds, "What is Phil carrying?"   
although they were just blurry figures in the distance, there was definitely something large in Phil's arms.   
"Is that Phil?" A new voice says. Tubbo turns around.   
"Oh hey Ghostbur. Yeah, and Ranboo. But there's something in Phil's hands, can you see what it is?"   
Ghostbur drifts forward closer to the window. He frowns and opens his mouth to say something. But he doesn't. His eyes widen and he mutters,  
"Oh surely not." Ghostbur drifts out of the room, takes out some blue and squeezes it, hard. Tubbo and Tommy exchange mystified looks, and follows Ghostbur out of the room. Ghostbur drifts toward the door of Tommy's house - then goes through it. They follow, and see Ghostbur floating at the top of the hill.   
"It can't be..."   
Tommy scoffs, "Ghostbur, what the fuck is going on? Why are you so confused?"  
Ghostbur turns to Tommy, frowns and mutters, "He said he never dies."   
Tommy knits his eyebrows and gives Tubbo a look, who shrugs back.  
"Who?"  
"Technoblade." Tommy staggers back, and barks out a short laugh.   
"That isn't funny, Ghostbur."  
"It's not a joke!" He insists, pointing toward the two figures walking slowly up the hill. "Look at that red, that's his cloak! And- and look at that gold thing glimmering on his chest, that's his crown, it has to be. And look! Phil's carrying the Axe of Peace!"  
Tommy pales and Tubbo puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder, making soothing motions. Ghostbur notices, and throws something down next to him.  
"Here, take some blu-"  
"Blue isn't going to FIX anything, Ghostbur. Techno isn't going to need BLUE to survive this, he needs.. I- I have some gapples inside and some healing potions, I'm going to get them." Tommy storms in furiously, wiping his dangerously wet eyes and slamming the door behind him. 

Tubbo peers down the hill, frowning. "Ghostbur.. I don't think that is Techno. He's much too small."  
"But he has the cloak and stuff.."  
"Is.. When did you last see Phil, Ghostbur?" Ghostbur frowns.   
"A couple days ago, why?"  
"His hair looks much longer than when I saw him last... and - this might just be the light but- it also looks 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬."  
Ghostbur shifts uncomfortably. "You're right."   
They stare at each other for a long moment.   
"That isn't Techno, getting carried up the hill, is it." It wasn't a question, but Wilbur still jerkily nods his head. Tubbo bites the inside of his cheek, then runs into the house.   
"Tommy! I'm going to clear a table!"

Ghostbur squishes his blue a little more. He waits at the top of the hill, nervously chewing his lip. As the figures get more and more pronounced, he sees things clearer - the tears streaming down Ranboo's cheeks, the drying blood covering Techno's hands and just how still Phil was. When they finally reach the top, his blue is nearly full - and if he were alive his lip would have been bleeding. 

He glides towards them as they crest the hill and covers his mouth to hide a sob. Techno is shaking, eyes bloodshot and dark, Phil's hat on his head, covering down to his eyebrows. Ranboo is openly crying, suit slightly torn. He was picking at the skin of his thumb, and it was gouging a hole deep into it.   
And Phil... Phil's head was lolling about, a small amount of blood next to his mouth and a deep sword wound in his stomach. He was much too relaxed, much too pale to be okay. 

"Is he..?" He couldn't say dead.   
Techno shook his head tiredly. "Wil, can I come in?"  
Ghostbur nods wordlessly. He trudges towards Tommy's door and Ranboo runs to open the door for him, Ghostbur trailing behind.   
"Tubbo ran in to clear a table, I think it's in here-?" He says, motioning to the next room. Techno doesn't answer, but carefully carries Phil through the open doorway and sets him down on a table.   
he croaks out a 'thank you' and sits down on the floor next to the table, rocking backwards and forwards. The act Wilbur had always seen him put up as kids (and later adults) was crumbling down now as he breathes shakily, still rocking back and forth. Ranboo sinking to the floor as well and whispering some words of comfort, too quiet to hear.   
Ghostbur hovers, unsure whether he comfort Techno or go find Tommy and Tubbo, when he hears Tubbo, and some loud sobbing.   
Techno looks up and asks Ghostbur, "Is that Tommy? I should- do something."  
Ghostbur nods but then shakes his head. Techno frowns up at him.  
"I think that's Tommy, but you shouldn't do anything with so much of.. the blood on your hands." He motions to Techno, who stands up and follows Ghostbur out of the room. 

Techno washes his hands and face in the sink, and looks up at himself in the mirror. His hand finds the rim of Phil's hat, and brushes it gently.   
"I'll do you proud, Dad. I promise."

He's quiet, silent as he makes his way across the house, following the sounds of sobbing, until he gets to an open door. He leans against it, listening. 

"What if- what if I can't save him? Tubbo, you don't understand. In exile, he was- he was the best thing. He saved me from Dream, he took me in when no one else did. And what did he get from me?" Tommy laughs bitterly and hiccups. "He got fucking betrayed by me, that's what."

"Tommy, you know he loves you."  
"No he doesn't! He did so much for me, and I 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 him."  
"Yes, I do." Techno says, stepping out of the shadows and into the doorway. Tommy stops sobbing immediately and stands up, Tubbo mumbling 'I told you so,' as he stands up too. 

There's a slightly awkward silence as Tommy and Techno stare at each other. The last time they saw each other, it didn't end so well.   
But this time, Techno was determined to do it right. Tommy hiccups again as Techno crosses the room in three long strides and enfolds Tommy in a hug. Tommy lets out a breathy laugh and hugs him back.   
"You're ok, I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone..." He whispers in Techno's ear. Techno doesn't respond, just hugs him tighter. 

They finally break apart, and Tommy looks around hopefully.   
"Where's Phil? And how did you fall over?"  
Techno frowns. "What do you mean, fall over?"  
With the face of explaining something to a toddler, Tommy replies "Well, Phil was carrying you up the hill.. so what happened? And where's Phil?"  
He fidgets, a lump in his throat. "Tommy.. that was me, carrying Phil up the hill."   
His eyes flick up to Techno's head, where they rest on Phil's hat. A look of understanding crosses his face, and then his eyes widen, as he thought of something else.   
"So what happened to Phil?"   
Techno shifts uncomfortably, looking at Tubbo, who was as white as a sheet.   
"He- he... Tommy, Phil's died."   
Tubbo flinches, and he puts his one of his hands on Tommy's shoulder - for comfort or for stability, Techno doesn't know. Tommy blinks.   
"He's- what? He's not, he can't be.. he's Phil! Phil doesn't die. He 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 have died." Tommy runs out of the room, Tubbo not far behind him. Techno steels himself and follows them. 

\--

They find Ghostbur comforting Ranboo, brushing tears away from his face.   
"It's okay, you have me and Technoblade and Tommy and Tubbo," He was saying, "You're family now. If Phil took you in, we all do."   
Ranboo nods mutely and nearly smiles. 

Tommy stops, seeing Phil's lifeless body on the table, his face crumpling.   
"He's really gone." Techno walks behind Tommy and, again, enfolds him in his arms.   
"I know. I know. Phil- he wanted me to tell you he was sorry for not being the father you wanted... and deserved."   
"He was everything I wanted in a dad. He didn't need to apologise for anything." Tommy pauses and huffs out a laugh. "Although I dunno about deserved. I am pretty incredible."  
Techno laughs, tears back in his eyes.   
"All he wanted really was for us to be a family again."   
Tubbo snorts. "That's a lie. He also wanted to go to The End."   
"And go a day where no one stole his hat." Ghostbur put in.  
"And not be bothered by the government!" Ranboo adds.   
"Or by people wanting to overthrow the government for the 600th time." Tommy jokes. 

There was a pause. Techno still had his arms around Tommy. 

"Who stole his hat everyday?" Tubbo wondered aloud. Ranboo starts to crack up, and Tommy soon joins him.   
"Ah. Yeah. That was me." Ghostbur admits, smiling softly, holding some new blue. Techno rolls his eyes. Of course. 

Maybe it would never be the same. Maybe Techno would never fully recover. Maybe no one would. But they could heal. They could try. And it was better together than apart, right? 

\--  
The service was quiet, small. They all wore black, except Techno, who stubbornly wore Phil's hat along with his black outfit. It was an open ceremony, people were welcome but not forced to come, and a reception after, with food and music and memories.   
They had opted to cremate Phil, not bury him, as he always said that he felt uncomfortable spending too much time underground, and he’d rather be free, like a bird.   
Ghostbur strummed chords on his guitar, muttering to himself as Ranboo watched in wonder. Tommy and Tubbo were huddled up in a corner, giggling away like little kids. Technoblade sat next to the window, fingering the soft yet firm fabric of Phil’s hat.   
Dream had come to pay his respects, along with Niki and George for the ceremony, but had left before the reception. It was just family now. 

The voices were a little quieter recently, satisfied with the blood and death - although maybe grief was still blocking them out, Techno didn’t know. 

But he was happy, not knowing for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha totally didn’t tear up while writing this because I won’t be able to deal with philza’s death :(
> 
> And that’s it! This chapter was a lot longer I really considered cutting some of it but I’m lazy. 
> 
> I was thinking of making a really short chapter - about Phil in the afterlife? Idk. Think it cld be interesting. Lmk if you would like that :))
> 
> Can you tell I like writing dialogue better?


End file.
